Related art finishing systems for printing systems may include a substrate input transport, substrate compiler, and a stack tray. A typical stack tray at full capacity may carry, e.g., 3,000 sheets of 80 gsm paper or equivalent. This capacity may deteriorate due to paper curl, waviness and/or staple thickness; particularly as multiple output sheets are stacked.